


Shh (It's for the Best)

by slytherinsdaughter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Fanart, Gen, in it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/slytherinsdaughter
Summary: Some days Regis just can't act normally. The pain is just too much.Niflheim make things worse though, like they usually do.





	Shh (It's for the Best)

“Cancel it.” The order was given softly, Regis never once turning to look at him. A book rested nearby, put down when the owner just couldn’t read it anymore. This wasn’t the first time Clarus checked on him that day, and Regis doubted it would be the last.

“Are you sure?” Clarus asked him, surprise in his voice. Clarus knew how much Regis adored his son.Too much, said quietly by some of the more dissenting council member. Regis still heard them.

“Say that a meeting came up,” Regis told him. “I can’t make it.” He shifted where he sat, covering his hands with the blanket wrapped around him. He almost shivered, even with that. It was soft, velvety - he couldn’t remember how it came to exist in his rooms, but now he was thankful for it.

“Okay, Regis,” his dear friend of many years finally agreed and stepped away. Footsteps on tile, walking towards the door. Clarus took the silent hints Regis wanted to be alone.

Regis waited until the door closed behind him to sag into the blankets more. He pulled his knees up a little more, thankful they allowed him to do that still, and just - sat there.

He _hurt._ Moving hurt, breathing hurt, existing hurt. Niflheim fired at the wall, again and again, in a futile effort for all the energy they put into it. Every missile against the wall rang through his magic, as clear as a bell and more painful than one. He stitched the wound in the wall after every explosion - after every wave of bone deep pain.

Outside, the Wall glittered gold where it was hit, the magic of it unlike any other spell cast. The Wall one of the few long term spells existing. In Regis’ darkest nights he hated it - but it wasn’t night, not yet.

He wanted to see his son. He didn’t want to cancel their dinner. But - he couldn’t see his son like this, his son who was already so upset about his health. For once it was a blessing Noctis had moved out of the Citadel - there was less chance of Noctis searching for him this way. It would be _better_ for Noctis to think this was just another cancellation. That Regis was ‘too busy’ for him yet again. Astrals, what he would give to be able to spend more time with his own son-

But no, he shouldn’t go down that road.

This was just a little moment he couldn’t do his duties as King - not the public ones, anyway - and he’ll need to get up and work soon. Even if it was just paperwork. The kingdom wouldn’t run itself. He just wished Niflheim stopped attacking soon so he could do his job without repressing flinches, without more pain than what he usually had to suffer with.

He didn’t have much hope there. 

 


End file.
